memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Captain
Captain is a rank of officer in many naval services and space forces, most notably Earth Starfleet and its Federation counterpart. The title of captain is also used in a more general sense to refer to any individual, civilian or otherwise, who is the commanding officer of a ship. However, there are times when a captain may not be the commanding officer of a ship, serving as a department head, first officer or adjutant to an admiral or a more senior captain. 3 cases include Spock, who served as first officer under James T. Kirk onboard the and in spite of holding the rank of captain; Montgomery Scott, who served as captain of engineering on board several ships; and Geordi La Forge, who briefly served as captain of engineering onboard the before returning to his previous rank. Starfleet captains are sometimes referred to as "Skippers". ( , ) Naval captains Captain is the most senior officer rank, a grade higher than a commander and a grade below either commodore or rear admiral in most rank structures, although some organizations will refer to a captain as a commodore in title only, to show the said captain's seniority over other captains. The Federation also once had a rank of vice commodore, falling below commodore but above captain, and a title of fleet captain that is considered to outrank a captain. The captain rank is roughly equivalent with the authority of a colonel of military forces, although some militaries have an unrelated rank of captain that is equivalent to a naval lieutenant. Equivalent ranks * The Blood Many has a strict rank code which places an avedon at the head of their ships, the so-called Blood savages. When Shucorion joined the crew of , he took somewhat of a demotion to first officer status, as he had previously been a captain-equivalent avedon. ( }}; ) * The Breen have a sort of rank or title that places a thot in control of their ships. * In the Cardassian language, gul is a Cardassian officer rank title which, in translation to Federation Standard, is approximately equivalent to a captain. (Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, et al.) * The Ferengi rank/title most similar to captain is DaiMon, although like much of Ferengi culture the title is distinct and different in that it carries a mercenary ethic and prices to match. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, et al.) * In Klingonese, a ship's captain is referred to as HoD. ( ) * The Romulan Star Empire has two ranks, commander (rh'iov in the Romulan language) and legate, that are analogous to a captain's standing. ( }}; ) * Rigger is the Skeen's designation of a ship's captain. ( ) * Vulcan ships refer to their commanding officer as captain as well, although they sometimes use the terminology "commander", a type of reference shared with their offshoot cousins, the Romulans. (Star Trek: Enterprise, et al.) Insignia 22nd century In the Earth Starfleet uniforms of the 22nd century, captains wore pin insignia of four rectangular pips. Their service uniforms also had sleeve insignia of a two white bands with a division color-coded stripe between. ( ) 23rd century By the era of the 23rd century, Federation Starfleet, captains' uniforms had a sleeve insignia of a two gold braids with a broken braid in between. A captain's dress uniform was similar to a commander's, with thick gold braid at the neck and closure, with added thin gold piping along the shoulder seam. ( ) In the early 2270s, captain's uniforms had the same sleeve insignia, and an epaulet that also bore two solid stripes and a broken stripe. ( ) In the uniforms of the 2280s, captains wore pin insignia with a three central bars attached to two command officer flag devices, above and below. ( ) 24th century In the uniform insignia introduced in the mid-24th century, a captain wears four circular pips as their rank insignia. ( ) Captain insignia Alternate captain insignia Positions and lists Earth & Federation Starfleet :See: Starfleet captains Klingon Defense Force * Bek'Ta * B'Tak * Cha'DIch, son of hiJaK * Ch'Targh * Dorrek, son of M'Raq * Gatrell * Grannk * G'Zar * H'Ta, son of Kahmar * Kaaj, son of Torg * Kalan * Kang, son of K'naiah * Kargan, son of Talak * [[Kasak sutai Khornezh|Kasak sutai-Khornezh]] * Kaul * K'Draq, daughter of Sangra * Kert sutai Restok * Kevas * Klaa * Klag, son of M'Raq * K'mpec * Koloth * Konet sutai Cultuic * Korris * K'retok * * Krill sutai Limur * * K'Temoc * K'Vada * Qurag * R'taga * Sotugh Romulan Mining Guild * Nero Appendices Connections |} External links * * * Category:ranks